Bleed For Me Monty
by LilyHellsing
Summary: After Graduation, Ron wonders if he really loves Kim. He thinks about Monkey Fist as he roams the city. When he plays "Bleed For Me" from a random shuffle...memories go by. Random song fic, mostly Ron.Monty


I was going through my songs and played random shuffle; "Bleed For Me" by Salvia came on. Out of boredom, I felt like making a song fic! So…lol, here. The idea of this is that after Graduation, Ron realizes that he doesn't love Kim like he had before. He loves…Monkey Fist! (Yes, I am a big Monty/Ron shipper.) Kim doesn't notice how her boyfriend is struggling with his internal debate about love, lust and sexuality. So Ron turns on his iPod while roaming around the city at night and hears the song. Memories go through his mind…Please review! If you don't like yaoi or Ron/Monty then what the fuck are you doing reading this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleed For Me by Salvia or the KP characters**

* * *

The wind blew through his hair, stinging his face with its sharp needles. He didn't mind though, the slight discomfort reminded him that he was alive. It reminded him that although people did not always notice, you could feel pain.

It was at least two or three in the morning of Middleton. And for the past several days, Ron had walked around the city. He wished he could sleep, his body was screaming for it. Thoughts kept him up sadly.  
The sounds of the city, or at least the deserted part where he was, were…dull. They were almost quiet. Unable to stand it, he took out the iPod his parents gave to him for Graduation. Placing the earphones on his ears, he pressed "Shuffle Songs" and listened as _Bleed For Me _by _Salvia_ came on.

_**All I ever wanted was to be at your service**_

"_KP!" Fourteen year old Ron Stoppable shouted, watching his best friend get kicked through a wall. Her opponent, an overly green obsessed woman named Shego laughed. Saluting her in a mocking way, she climbed up a rope ladder, missing how Ron sprinted towards her to cut the ladder down._

_**But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone**_

_Monkey Fist paced the floor, a scowl on his face. In his hand was a glass of whiskey which he chugged down mercilessly, torturing his body. Pouring more, his hand shook.  
In a fit of rage, he threw the half full glass at the fire, watching it roar loudly. Holding his head between his hands, he fell to one knee. That's when Bates walked in, announcing Ron Stoppable's and Kim Possible's presence. Speak of the devil…_

_**And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose but now that's all gone**_

_Ron watched as Kim and the new-good-Shego walked off to the "chick flick". He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of jealousy. After all, his best friend just walked off with her worst enemy reformed. _

…_Now what?_

_**But if you could give me just one love**_

_Ron growled, watching Monkey Fist from the cage he was locked up in. Him and Yori were being lured down into lava, listening to the maniacs ranting. The monkey loving man and the monkey fearing boy locked eyes…everything else disappeared for that moment._

_**Just one life**_

_The Mystical Monkey Power coursed through his blood; giving him confidence and strength he never thought he could posses. Turning around, he grinned to see Monty Fiske. He got in defensive stance, ready to sacrifice his life for the "better good"._

_**Just one chance to believe in mine**_

_Monty had Ron pinned, his arms crossed over his chest with a monkey foot. The villain could have easily finished him off with one strike…but hesitation was in his movements. His eyes were sparkling with an unsure emotion. Ron stopped breathing, wondering what it could be._

_**Just one love**_

_Kim and Ron laughed as they finished off their meal at Beuno Nacho._

_**Just one life**_

_Lighting the last candle, Ron smiled. So many people celebrated Christmas but he was different. He celebrated something rare and something few people did in Middleton; Hanukah. _

_**You'd bleed for me and I didn't dare to notice you now I'm stuck out on a line.**_

_Monkey Fist was tackled down by Ron. DNAmy, who had kidnapped them earlier, was laughing softly. Something about a date…Monty had never been more grateful to be dragged away in an unconscious heap._

_**Bleed for me**_

_**I didn't care to be with you now you're stuck in my mind**_

_**All I ever wanted was to be what you needed cause something so strong it could never be wrong.**_

_**And all I can promise is to say what I'm feeling…We've made it so long**_

_It was the day after Graduation, after the whole "alien invasion". Ron held Kim's hand, walking through the park. The day was so sunny; it was odd to think that Earth was nearly killed yesterday._

"_I love you…" She whispered softly. He hesitated, unsure of what to say back. _

_**Just one love in my life...**_

_Monkey Fist smiled sickly, his hand wrapped around Ronald's neck. But he couldn't snap it…he couldn't move. They simply stared into each others eyes._

_**You'd bleed for me and I didn't dare to notice you now I'm stuck out on a line.**_

_**Bleed for me**_

_**I didn't care to be with you now you're stuck in my mind**_

Ron sighed faintly as the song ended with his thoughts on Monkey Fist.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what to do now…to go home and wait for Kim to come? Wait for Kim to arrive, to play through the loveless act?

Or find Monty Fiske?

His eyes opened, his blood hot. With a smile, he dialed Wade's number. "Wade…can you trace Monkey Fist's location for me?"


End file.
